


Silky Smooth

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Body Hair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, accidental magic, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Some accidental magic has amusing and enjoyable consequences for Draco and Harry.





	

Harry was half asleep when Draco crawled into bed. He made a humming sound as Draco snuggled close, twining their legs together and sighing a long, drawn out sigh.

“I’m quitting my job.”

Still half asleep, Harry tried to pat his back but missed and hit the mattress. “You always say that,” he mumbled, tugging Draco closer and trying to go back to sleep.

“I mean it this time,” Draco huffed. “I’m sick of stuck up purebloods coming in and being pains in my arse. Late appointments! I was supposed to finish hours ago!”

“You’re a stuck up pureblood, love.”

“Shove off.”

Harry chuckled sleepily. Draco shifted around a bit, and Harry was just dozing off again, when he felt Draco’s foot sliding over his calf once, twice, then again. Wincing, he felt suddenly wide awake.

Draco’s foot rubbed his leg a bit more, and then Draco was wriggling out of his arms, which Harry tightened in a failed attempted to stop him, and diving under the blankets. Harry groaned, turning and burying his face in the pillow as he felt Draco’s hands stroking his calves. A few moments later, Draco resurfaced, charming on the lights.

“What the bloody hell happened to your legs?”

“Piss off, trying to sleep,” Harry muttered, closing his eyes tighter against the light.

“There’s no hair on your legs. Your legs are hairless. You have lady legs, Potter.”

Harry snorted. “You’re stating the obvious. Go to sleep.”

He muttered the spell to turn off the lights and tried to tug Draco back into his arms. Draco resisted, and then Harry felt the blankets being yanked off him. Draco turned the lights back on. Growling in annoyance, Harry opened his eyes to find Draco shuffling back and picking up one of his legs. Feeling petty, he tried to kick him.

“Why in Merlin’s name would you do this to yourself?” Draco asked, dodging the kick and running his fingers up and down Harry’s calves.

It tickled, and Harry tried to kick him again. “It’s late, and you’ve had a shitty day, remember?” he tried. “How about we sleep now?”

Draco snorted. “My shitty day just got better,” he said gleefully. “You look ridiculous!”

Harry scowled. “Then pull the blankets back over and stop touching!”

Draco shrugged, now rubbing his fingertips up Harry’s currently hairless thighs. “Feels nice though. You’re normally like a bloody ape. I don’t think you have a hairless patch anywhere. Why would you do this? Did you lose a bet? Was this Ron’s idea? I must remember to buy him a drink, this is priceless. Did you get your pubes too?”

Harry slapped away his hands when they reached for his pants. “Don’t get used to it!” he snapped. “And no, it was Teddy.”

Draco straightened, kneeling over him. “Teddy? An eight-year old boy did this to you?”

There was no attempt made to hide the amusement on Draco’s face, and Harry tried to kick him again.

“Accidental magic, surely you’ve heard of it?” he muttered.

“Which often only happens in times of heightened emotion,” Draco said, frowning now. “What happened today? Is he alright? I popped my head in on the way to bed, he’s sleeping fine.”

“Neville apparated into the garden and gave him a fright,” Harry explained, wide awake now and rather irritated. “He was touching my leg at the time.”

Draco laughed, relaxing completely. “He’s going to go far. Removing body hair as a defence mechanism.” He pulled the blankets back over them and settled in Harry’s arms again. He started running one foot up and down Harry’s left calf. Harry decided to ignore that. “What did Neville say?”

“Laughed himself silly, dropped the plant he was carrying, and set Teddy off again. The lemon tree didn’t survive, I’m afraid.”

“He’s using magic more and more often. Hogwarts can’t come soon enough,” Draco said, one hand reaching under the blanket to stroke Harry’s thigh. “As stupid as you look, and you do look _very_ stupid, this does feel fantastic.”

Harry scowled. “Don’t get used to it,” he snapped. “I’m taking a hair growth potion tomorrow.”

“That won’t work. You’ll need a specially brewed one, and you’ll have to apply it topically, otherwise you’ll end up looking like Luna. She popped in on my tea break today. It’s down to her knees now!”

“Thanks for offering,” Harry said quickly. “A tailor made potions sounds lovely. You have tomorrow off, right?”

Draco slapped the inside of his thigh. “You little shit.”

“Your little shit,” Harry said with a smirk, quickly kissing him before he could reply.

Draco made an amused sound, kissed him for a bit, then pulled back. He tickled the tips of his fingers through the hair on Harry’s chest. Harry twitched and rolled them over to pin Draco’s hands by his head.

“I wish he’d got all of you. A smooth body to writhe against, that would be nice,” Draco said, rubbing one foot over Harry’s calf again.

“I’m not staying like this!”

“No, of course not,” Draco commented, freeing one hand and slipping it into Harry’s pants. Harry shivered. “Oooh, he did get your pubes. Everything below the waist then? I bet that looks dreadful. Feels nice though. Merlin, your arse would be a bloody sight!”

“I thought you had an awful day,” Harry said petulantly, trying not to react to Draco’s touch. “Aren’t you tired? You were ready for sleep a few minutes ago.”

Draco laughed and then whispered a spell. Harry shivered as their pants vanished.

“Merlin, that feels weird,” he muttered, feeling Draco’s hair tickling his own smooth skin.

Draco hummed, rubbing their legs together. “If this is only temporary, I better make the most of it, before you turn back into a hairy ape-man. Get off me, I want the chance to rim you without getting a hairball.”

Harry glared at him.

 

* * *

 

**A few weeks later**

“Marigold wants me to come in to tailor the Minister’s new formal robes,” Draco said, when Harry wandered into the kitchen and kissed his forehead. “I won’t do it. I’m ill today, if anyone asks.”

Harry snorted, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “You’re ridiculous, love. Kingsley is a reasonable man, not like your other clients.”

Draco huffed and gestured at him with a bacon-loaded fork. “There’ll be reporters everywhere. Did you see the new commercial Floo regulations bill? He’s made a lot of enemies with that one. I won’t be there. I refuse. After they’re done with him, they’ll start on me. Besides, it’s a Sunday. Who books a fitting on a Sunday?”

Harry laughed, pouring himself some tea and settling at the table. His stomach grumbled and Teddy laughed at him, reaching over and poking him with his porridge spoon.

“Your tummy’s angry, dad.”

“Thanks, mate,” Harry muttered, spelling away the porridge smeared on his shirt. “The press love you, Draco. A redeemed You-Know-What, married to the Chosen One? Always involved in charities? You’re an angel.”

Draco scowled around his mouthful. Harry sniggered into his tea, before snagging some eggs from the platter in the middle of the table. Draco was entirely too attached to a fatty, fried Sunday breakfast. Shooting him a glare, he got up and retrieved some leftover fruit salad from the fridge. At least Teddy was still in his porridge phase. That was healthy enough.

“Luna says I did good, dad.”

“Did she now? What’s this about?” he asked, watching Draco start to snicker out of the corner of his eye. He sat back down, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Your legs,” Teddy said, giggling and talking around his spoon. “Draco told Luna he liked it, and Luna told me yesterday.”

Harry almost choked on his food. “What happened to me looking ridiculous?” he asked Draco, before grabbing some fruit salad and dumping it in Teddy’s porridge.

Teddy made a face, but dutifully ate some. Draco laughed, and Harry shook his head. That had happened weeks ago now. It had wound up being an interesting experience, before Harry had bullied Draco into making a tailored hair growth potion for him.

“It was very impressive magic, Teddy,” Harry said to him, before glaring at Draco. “But not something we want happening again.”

The floo chimed and Draco groaned. “Don’t answer that. It’ll be Marigold, again.”

“Don’t you want lady legs, dad?”

Harry shot Draco a glare. Draco was shaking from silent laughter.

“Are you almost ready to go visit Grandma Dromeda?” Harry asked Teddy, trying to change the subject.

Teddy made a grumbling sound and muttered something not nearly as quietly as he thought. Harry held back a laugh. Teddy was remarkably like Draco when he did that. It didn’t help that his hair slowly faded from moss green to platinum blond at the same time. It amused him to end that Teddy chose to look like Draco when he was having a sulk.

“Don’t you want to see Grandma?”

“Luna fire-called before Marigold started in on me, said she’s dropping by later.”

Internally, Harry groaned. Teddy always got so sullen if he missed Luna visiting. As much as Harry loved her, he hated the way Teddy favoured her.

The floo chimed again, and Draco’s expression darkened. “I’m not answering that.”

Harry rolled his eyes at him. “That’s a bit childish, love. She wants you to do it because you’re the best designer and tailor they have.”

Draco’s cheeks went a bit pink, and his expression softened, but he still looked resolute. In the background, the floo chimed again. Teddy looked between them, fidgeting in his seat. Harry bit his lip and went to tell Marigold that Draco was ill, shaking his head at his foolishness.

When he got back, Draco was looking annoyingly smug. When the doorbell rang, and Teddy stomped off to get his things, Harry whacked the back of Draco’s head.

“Do your own skiving off,” he said, gathering the breakfast dishes. “Go let Andromeda in, will you?”

Draco grumbled under his breath, stomping away to the front door. Harry shook his head. Sometimes it was like he had two eight-year olds.

 

* * *

 

“Why is Luna dropping by?” Harry asked, slapping Draco’s calves until he lifted them. He sat down on the couch and Draco let them drop again, just a tad too hard, onto Harry’s lap. Harry barely resisted the urge to yank out a few leg hairs.

“Said she found a spell I might like,” Draco said casually, flicking through a fashion magazine and tutting loudly. “I’m not putting that trim on my robes. I don’t care how many famous Quidditch players are wearing it. It looks terrible. Like something you’d wear. Marigold keeps telling me to. I won’t.”

Harry scoffed. “You’re insufferable with that job,” he said, flicking the telly on. “You should go back to brewing potions. You were happier.”

“My hair was turning brown from the fumes. _Brown_.”

Shaking his head, Harry skipped channels for a while before settling on some nature show to play in the background. With a sigh, he summoned the paper.

“There are spells for that, idiot. Potions even.”

“You were always complaining about the stench coming from the basement.”

“I meant for you to open your own shop, not stop brewing completely.”

“Hello boys.”

Harry startled, drawing a line through the middle of his puzzle. Draco didn’t startle in the slightest.

“You must tell us one day how you get through the family wards without us getting the chime,” he said, then held up the magazine. “Isn’t this trim hideous?”

“Open your own shop, then you won’t have to deal with Marigold,” Harry said with a sigh.

Draco sniffed. “I’m thinking of quitting anyway. I’m sick of people.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course you are. How are you, Luna?”

Luna was already settled in her favourite chair, and had a mug of tea. Harry eyed the steam rising from it. He hadn’t even heard the kettle.

“Rather tired,” she said, before taking a sip and sighing. “You have the best herbal teas, Draco.”

“They’re Harry’s” Draco muttered, holding the magazine at arms length, twisting it a little and squinting at it. “Didn’t you know?”

Luna looked down with a surprised expression. “Interesting.”

“How is the hunt for the Shill-Crying Swamp Cazzle?” Harry asked, even though he really didn’t want to know.

Luna turned baleful eyes his way. “I’m starting to think it’s the wrong season to be looking.”

“Disappointing,” Harry said.

“Yes, but I’ve been finding lots of potion ingredients, so it’s not too much of a waste. Swamps don’t get harvested nearly often enough, I’m told.”

Draco perked up. “What do you have? What are you doing with them?”

“They’re stored in the cellar for now. All sorts. I’m not sure yet where they’re going. Do you want some?”

“Draco, you have plenty of—”

“Absolutely! Thank you, Luna.”

Harry sighed, and turned back to his puzzle.

“Do you want that spell now?” Luna asked Draco.

“What is it? You never said what—”

Draco was cut off by Luna dramatically shouting an incantation. Harry’s pen skidded across the page again, and he felt a remarkably strange sensation. Looking down, he tugged his collar out. His chest was hairless. He tugged his trouser leg up a bit, so was his leg.

Gritting his teeth, he turned a dark look towards Draco.

Draco held his magazine to his chest, eyes wide, then pointed at Luna. “She did it.”

“Now you can do that writhing thing you were moaning about,” Luna said with a bright smile.

With a frown, Draco tugged up his trouser leg, blinked several times, then peeked down his pants.

“Luna!”

Harry groaned. “What’s the counter charm?” he asked tiredly.

Luna blinked at him. “Oh…I didn’t check.”

“Luna, you really need to start learning counter charms when you learn new spells. It’s not safe otherwise.”

Motion drew Harry’s attention, and he raised an eyebrow as Draco rubbed his calves together over Harry’s lap. His cheeks were a little pink.

“You alright there, love?”

“My house trousers feel like high end silk,” Draco breathed. “Better than high end silk.” He looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “Luna, dear, you need to leave now.”

Luna laughed. “Excellent timing, I just finished my tea. Can I have some tomatoes?”

“Help yourself, the ones in the second greenhouse are ready,” Harry said. “But you don’t have to—”

“She does.”

Harry gave Draco an exasperated look. “Don’t be rude, she just got here.”

“It’s alright, Harry. You two go have sex, I’m having lunch with Ginny today anyway. I’ll apparate out of the garden. Draco’s got lots of ideas he wants to try, best start now or you won’t get through them all before Teddy gets back.”

Harry felt his face turn red. Draco gave him an innocent look. The door to the garden closed loudly.

“Stop telling Luna about our sex life!”

Draco spelled off their clothes with no hesitation and crawled onto Harry’s lap, releasing an exaggerated sigh.

“Stop telling Ginny.”

“I do not tell—”

“No, you get drunk and then tell her and get all embarrassed in the morning and pretend it never happened. She incorporates them into those novels she writes between Quidditch seasons, you know,” Draco said, running his hands down Harry’s newly hairless chest. “Merlin, that’s so strange. You look so stupid but feel so good.”

Harry rolled his eyes, then grabbed him about the hips and stood up. “You could have waited until Luna left on her own.”

“She won’t mind,” Draco said, pressing their chest together and making a pleased sound as Harry carried him towards the bedroom.

Harry had to admit, that was a pleasant sensation, even if it was strange.

“I can’t believe you skived off work just to have a shag,” he muttered.

“You would if you had a job,” Draco scoffed.

Harry scowled, and slapped his arse before dropping him onto the bed. Draco scowled up at him, then laughed.

“You look bloody weird!”

“I will walk out of here!”

“Shut up, like I don’t look weird too without leg hair and pubes.”

Harry eyed him up. “Can’t really tell the difference much. Your leg hair was practically invisible anyway.”

“Sod off!” Draco shifted a bit, froze, and then turned over. “Oh, Merlin! You have to feel these sheets.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing this often. Don’t get used to it. I like my body hair!”

“Shut up and get down here! You didn’t say the sheets felt this good on your legs! Why would you ever want your hair back?”

Harry groaned, but allowed Draco to tug him onto the bed and on top of him.

“I take it you didn’t factor the sheets into your list of ideas?” he asked cheekily, smirking down at him. “Will we have time?”

“Shut up, conjure some lube and grind on me.”

“You’re so ridiculous, love.”

“I have a new appreciation for why women use such expensive fabrics for their undergarments,” Draco said wistfully. “It must be delightful.”

Snorting, Harry grabbed him by the waist and abruptly flipped him over.

“Hey! That’s not what I—”

“Shut up and spread your legs,” Harry ordered. “You made such a bloody fuss about my hairless arsehole, I better take the opportunity to see what the fuss was about. You can grind your hairlessness against the sheets all you like while I rim you.”

“Oooh,” Draco breathed. Looking over his shoulder, he popped his arse up a little and wriggled it. “Yes please!”

Harry shook his head. Ridiculous.


End file.
